1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to surgical implants for the replacement of damaged or diseased cartilage in the surgical repair of a patient's articulating joint and the method of making such devices.
2. Description of Related Art
In the body, cartilage constitutes the lubricating wear surface, or meniscus, between bone ends in an anatomical joint. When the natural cartilage meniscus deteriorates or is damaged the orthopedic surgeon may replace the damaged or worn bone ends with metal prosthetic parts and insert an artificial meniscus, commonly made from ultra high molecular weight polyethylene to replace the worn out natural cartilage. This type of meniscus material has worked reasonably well. Newer ceramic prosthetic components have proved to be significantly superior because of their excellent wear characteristics. After initial failures, computer controlled machining technology has produced commercially successful spherically concentric ceramic hip and socket prosthetic components for total hip replacement surgeries. However, attempts at producing successful ceramic prosthetic components for knee, ankle, shoulder, elbow, wrist, and other joints have currently met with failure. The complex shapes of the bones within these joints, their rotation, and their movements have produced severe point-of-contact spike surface loadings resulting in broken or fractured ceramic prostheses which require surgical replacement. A new type of ceramic prosthetic meniscus construction is needed that is flexible and compliant to the surfaces of the bone ends within anatomical joints that are able to withstand these severe point-of-contact spike surface loadings in all the varied positions of the bones in those joints. A new type of ceramic prosthetic meniscus construction is needed that is applicable to all anatomical joints.